


Apology Kiss

by DChan87



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Apologies, F/M, Minor Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 11:49:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17600798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DChan87/pseuds/DChan87
Summary: Based on a Tumblr prompt. Kagome has to apologize to Sesshomaru for revealing why she first came to him.





	Apology Kiss

“Sesshomaru, wait!”

The demon in question stopped in his tracks, turned around and narrowed his eyes at the approaching Kagome. He could smell the sweat emanating off the young woman’s priestess robes, caused by a mixture of her physical exertion and stress. He waited for her to finish catching her breath–he was immortal, he had plenty of time before he finally spoke. “Explain, priestess.”

“Sesshomaru, I’m sorry,” she breathed. “I know what I said. And there’s nothing I can do that’ll change that.”

“Then what do you want?” he asked, his voice cold.

“I want to apologize,” she explained. “When I said I came to you because of my frustrations with Inuyasha… I didn’t expect to actually fall in love with you.”

The demon quietly scoffed and turned to leave. But Kagome grabbed his arm and then threw her arms around him. “Please… forgive me. For what I said. I love you, and I mean it.”

Cupping the demon’s cheeks in her hands and kissed him. The demon lord’s eyes widened as he realized that she meant her apology. He closed his eyes, wrapped his arms around her body and kissed back. When they broke the kiss, he smiled at her and brushed her cheek. “I forgive you,” he said.


End file.
